Hydraulic tensioners can typically be used on a slack slide of a flexible endless loop power transfer chain to compensate for elongation of the chain during use in order to maintain a desired tension on the chain. Hydraulic tensioners generally include a housing and a piston slidably received in a piston bore formed in the housing. Oil pressure is supplied to a hydraulic chamber defined by inner wall surfaces of the piston bore. When the tension in the chain increases and the chain imparts an increased force to the piston, oil pressure in the hydraulic chamber increases, requiring a pressure relief valve for improving the performance of the hydraulic tensioner to prevent over-tensioning the chain. Current industry pressure relief valves include a fixed pop off, or cracking, pressure based on the design of the hydraulic tensioner sub-components. The range of the pop off pressure is related to tolerance build up of the sub-components during assembly. Currently, in order to reduce cost of the pressure relief valve, low cost manufacturing processes are used which result in increased tolerances and a larger pop off pressure range than desirable. Hydraulic tensioners having pressure relief valves have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,369; U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,339; U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,907; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,309; U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,213; U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0017913; U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0015069; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0195070; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0166428.